


I love you, but you already know that.

by w_x_2



Series: I'd Fuck Me Too [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was silly to think that this showed their love for each other, and it did; to strangers. But to them it was just a promise, one known without saying, a promise that they would go to any length to please each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, but you already know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously, even though it is about the song I do not believe that this has happened or will ever happen. They boys are certainly not mine, I don’t intend any harm or insult and no profit is made.  
> A/N: Thank you to TokioKoos for the beta.  
> Prompt: Love.

Bill had been up first, Tom holding his hand and smiling caringly at him all throughout the procedure, giving him support like he always did.

 

But now it was Tom’s turn. And after how hard Bill had squished his hand and the little whimpers that had slipped through Bill’s closed lips, even though very few, Tom was seriously scared of the pain he was going to be put through. Especially as it was his first time.

 

He was certain of one thing though, he wasn’t going to back out. It was silly to think that this showed their love for each other, and it did; to strangers. But to them it was just a promise, one known without saying, a promise that they would go to any length to please each other.

 

So, while still holding his twin’s hand, Tom took Bill’s position. He lay on his back, waiting for the tall man to come back into the room. Giving assurances that this was what he really wanted, Tom then proceeded to squish Bill’s hand as he felt the needles make contact with his skin for the first time.

 

“You ok, Tomi?” Bill asked with a warm smile.

 

“Fine,” Tom croaked as he looked down at his lower body. The tattoo artist was looming over his crotch area, one hand just under the skin where his right leg joined his hip, holding him down, and the other holding the tattoo machine, drawing the outline of the identical tattoo which now adorned the same place on Bill’s skin.

 

“It’s a sensitive part of our bodies so it hurts a bit more.”

 

Tom tore his eyes away and looked up, it sounded as though Bill was trying to apologise.

 

“Hey,” Tom whispered as he lifted his other hand to stroke his twin’s cheek. “Don’t be silly.”

 

The older Kaulitz brother watched as his twin looked down at the artist. The man was focused on his job, unaware of anything else going on around him for the moment.

 

Bill slowly leaned over so he could whisper into Tom’s ear, “You’re doing so well, Tomi.”

 

Tom felt his twin’s breath on his ear and shivered, willing himself not to think anything that would make his cock rise.

 

“I know I don’t have to say it, but thank you. I knew you wanted to do it for me, but I’m only completely believing it now that I’m watching it with my own eyes.”

 

The older twin smiled and moved his head slightly so that his lips were also against Bill’s ear. “I know.”

 

Bill hummed and Tom winced as he felt a rather sharp prickle.

 

“I love you,” Bill whispered as he nudged his mouth really close so he could lick Tom’s lobe without it being seen in case the tattoo artist would suddenly look up.

 

“I know,” Tom said once more.

 

“I’ll reward you tonight.”

 

“You’d better.” Bill dropped a small kiss on Tom’s ear and sat up straight in his chair, licking his lips as he locked eyes with his brother, giving hints as to what exactly the reward could entail.


End file.
